mahou_shoujo_milky_neko_chanfandomcom-20200214-history
Humming! Suite Pretty Cure!
Humming! Suite Pretty Cure! '(ハミング！スイートプリキュア) is a Japanese magical girl anime series created by Haruna. It was produced by Toei Animation, that appears on channels: TV Asahi and Animax. 'Story Question: "What if Hummy was sent down to earth, fell to a different town and BECAME a Pretty Cure?!" 'Characters' 'Protagonists' Hummy (ハミィ Hammi) / Cure Hum '(キュアハム ''Kyua Hamu) – Or by her human alias, 'Kohinata Lucy '(小日向ルーシー Kohinata Rushi) is a small kitten from Major Land. She loves to tell stories from her adventures in Major Land, when really a majority of them are tall tales. Lucy has the ability to transform into Cure Hum, Player of the Cat's Tune. Her theme color is white. '''Shirakaba Onpu (白樺 おんぷ Shirakaba Onpu) / Cure Tone '(キュアトーン ''Kyua Tōn) – An athletic girl, who also writes songs in her spare time. She plays basketball for the school and is one of the best players. She also secretly writes songs and wants to perform them someday. Onpu hates it when people don't tell her secrets, and can always get others to reveal them, not matter from who or how wierd, or embarrassing. Onpu is the top player in the school's soccer team, and is best known for kicking the most (33) goals in a row. Onpu has the ability to transform into Cure Tone, Player of the Creative Tune. Her theme color is orange. '''Hojo Hannah (北条 ハンナ Hojo Han'na) / Cure Sharp '( キュアシャープ ''Kyua Shāpu) – Daughter of Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody and Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm. Hannah is a quiet and observant girl who simply appears cold, expressionless and aloof, mainly because of her vogue expression and signature half-lidded eyes. She although loves guessing games, homemade meals and romance novels. In her free time, Hannah enjoys playing "dress up" and "house" with her many (92) stuffed animals. Hannah can transform into Cure Sharp, Player of the Perfect Tune. Her theme color is pink. '''Princess Muse (プリンセスミューズ Purinsesu Myūzu)' / Cure Chorus '(キュアコーラス Kyua Kōrasu) – Princess of Major Land, known by her full title Princess Muse of the Eternal Golden Song, and is the daughter of Queen Ako/Cure Muse. While on earth, Muse goes under the alias of Shirabe Uta, a rich and wealthy transfer student, who many believe is the stereotypical snob, is actaully very sweet, a good listener and always has the answer. Uta has the ability transform into Cure Chorus, Player of the Golden Tune. Her theme color is yellow. 'Allies' Fairy Tones (フェアリートーン Fearī Tōn) – Are eleven creatures with different colors. They lend their powers to Pretty Cure in different ways. 'Supporting Characters' 'Antagonists ' [[Prince Bocelli|'Prince Bocelli' ]]( プリンスボチェッリ Purinsu Bocherri) – Villain of the series and one who stole the legendary Music Artifacts. He is based on Andrea Brocelli and his intrument is a piano. Brother Battista '(ブラザーバティスタア ''Burazā Batisutaa) – He is very laid back and is a bit lazy. He is based on Stefano di Battista and his instrument is a saxaphone. He has a crush on Hannah. 'Sister Pausini ' (シスターマティーニ Shisutā Matīni) – She is a childish yet extremely cruel girl, who might look innocent, is extremely strong and a great fighter. She is based on Laura Pausini and her instrument is drum. 'Brother Dalla ' (ブラザーダラ Burazā Dara) – Mischevious general who appears here and there from time to time. He is based on Lucio Dalla and his intrument is a theremin. '''Sister Battiato (シスターバティアート Shisutā Batiāto) – A silent and aloof general, who appears later on. She is based after Franco Battiato and her instruments are wind chimes. 'Items' Cure Module '(キュアモジュール ''Kyua Mojūru) – A transformation device used by the Cures. '''Hum Bell (ハムベル Hamu Beru)' '– Bell-like item used by Cure Hummy. Toneful Maracas '(トーンフルマラカス ''Tōnfuru Marakasu) – Maraca-like items used by Cure Tone. '''Sharp Tambourine (シャープタンバリン'' Shāpu Tanbarin'') – Tambourine-like item used by Cure Sharp. 'Locations' 'Trivia' Category:HarunaSeries Category:Humming! Suite Pretty Cure!